Whom the Toll Tolls
Trina and Trager clash on the removal of the town's last toll booth. Trager wants to keep it up to make tracking illegals much easier and Trina wants to take it down so she won't have to get caught in traffic every time she goes to work. Plot A flashback occurs, with Trina telling the viewer about a new job she received as an usher in a movie theater downtown. However, while she's on her way there, she's caught in traffic caused by the town's toll booth, which makes her late. After the flashback, Trina goes to Mina and tells her that the toll booth will be taken down in a week, and she's especially happy about that because she hounded her boss into rehiring her and her job will begin the same day the tolls get taken down. We then cut to Trager, who's disbarring over the eventual removal of the toll booths. He claims that without them, it'd give non-citizens leeway to enter Banstrom and take up jobs that people pay him to have. Ruben indirectly convinces him to protest the tolls and Trager recruits his staff, along with Steven, Stefan and Stephen for an all-day protest. We return to Trina and her friends as they go to the cinema to experience Trina's workplace first-hand, but are caught in stop-dead traffic. Trina goes to investigate and finds Trager and the others protesting the removal of the toll booths. Trina is against this as she wants the booths taken down more than anyone else and she claims that their word will go unheard. However, more protesters come on and Trina decides to create a counter protest with her friends. Trina gathers her friends and others for a protest, and during everyone's respective protest, the opposition indirectly help each other out. Later on, everyone works harder to sabotage each other, and it culminates in the other protesters wanting to leave. However, in a bid to convince them to stay, Trager and Trina reveal their true intentions and are promptly abandoned. The next day, Trina and Trager bring over armored trucks. Trina intends to use hers to destroy the booths while Trager intends to use his to stop Trina. Both wind up doing the opposite as Trina constantly misses the booth and Trager runs into it trying to hit Trina. It leads to the booth getting destroyed and Trina and Trager getting arrested. The two later make bail, done by each of their friends, and the two apologize for their deceit. The tolls soon get cleared and replaced with a tunnel with a camera that detects illegals, to Trager's delight. Trina is also able to make it to work, but gets fired after she loses her cool when a film she hates plays in a theater she has to manage. Cast * Christina Pucelli: Trina * Abbey McBride: Mina * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Jennifer Hale: Jean * Jackie Buscarino: Emory * Elliot Gould: Trager * Sherman Howard: Ruben * Diederich Bader: Dean * Cedric Yarborough: Grand * Teddy Lane Jr.: Sully * Dave Willis: Estus * Albert Brooks: Steven * Phil LaMarr: Stefan * Dave Wittenberg: Stephen * Brian Poeshn: Mortimer * Erica Hubbard: Carrie * Elizabeth Gillies: Debbie * Spencer Grammer: Jenny Trivia * References to the Charlottesville protests were censored out in American broadcasts. * While Trina is driving, the song Obsession by Sky Ferreira is heard on the radio, but the lyrics were omitted and replaced with a cover by Elizabeth Gillies. This was due to the writers being unable to get the rights to use the song, and since they already had a contract with Gillies, they included her in the episode just to record part of a cover, while still lending her voice to her character. * Only episode in the series to not feature a post-credits scene. This was due to the episode running past its intended timeframe. When the episode aired with most of the content cut out, the credits ran with a plain black screen where the credits scene would play. * Trina supposedly lost her job at the drive-in prior to this episode.